Save Me
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Après la mort d'Hokuto, à quoi pense Subaru ? Quel est sont état d'esprit ? Ses sentiments pour Subaru... ?


**Titre : **Save me (sauve-moi)

Auteur : Chris 

**Genre : **je ne sais pas (un peu POV Subaru) / angst

**Base :** Tokyo Babylon / X de Clamp

**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai pas le droit des mangas de Clamp sinon Yuuto aurait une place prépondérante (qui a dit que c'était mon chouchou ?? Levez le doigt !!)

Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour mon plaisir personnel et celui des lecteurs, j'espère. Je les rends aux auteurs (pas trop abîmés j'espère) à la fin.

**Disclaimer :** Pour Val

Save Me… 

Hokuto était morte.

Elle n'était plus.

La sœur de Subaru avait été enterrée dans le cimetière traditionnel de la famille des Sumeragi.

Pourquoi était-elle morte ?

Elle était si jeune, si pleine de vie, si enthousiaste.

Subaru, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, posa des fleurs sur la tombe de sa jumelle.

Elle n'était plus et son cœur était déchiré, il saignait tant la douleur était forte.

Que devait-il faire ?

Pourquoi continuer à vivre cet enfer ?

Il ne savait plus.

Il pleurait.

Il était resté des jours prostré dans sa chambre.

Aujourd'hui, il était sorti pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Il lui fut impossible d'assister à son enterrement, cela aurait été trop douloureux.

Il avait du mal à imaginer que sa sœur reposait dans cette tombe blanche avec juste son nom comme indication.

Sa grand-mère avait fait graver des ornements tout autour.

Il y avait des fleurs que la jeune fille avait tant aimé de son vivant.

Mais elle n'était plus.

A cette pensée, le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer davantage.

Comment vivre sans elle ?

Il pouvait l'entendre lui dire « Subaru, cela ne sert à rien de pleurer ! Cela ne ramène pas les morts ! »

C'est certain qu'elle lui aurait dit quelque chose comme cela, elle l'aurait sermonné.

Sa sœur était ainsi, elle tenait à lui, plus qu'à n'importe quelle autre personne.

Ils étaient si proches.

Ils avaient passé leur enfance ensemble, élevés par leur grand-mère.

Leurs parents étaient morts tous les deux lors d'un accident de voiture qui les avait laissé orphelin.

Les jumeaux avaient comblé le vide et étaient tout devenu l'un pour l'autre.

Une tendre affection les liait.

Ils étaient complémentaires.

La joie de vivre et le dynamisme d'Hokuto lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Elle veillait sur lui et pensait sans cesse à son bien être.

Et elle était morte.

Il savait que c'était sa faute à lui…

S'il ne l'avait pas rencontré lui, ce fameux jour, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Depuis, le mort de sa sœur, il savait que le rêve qu'il avait fait souvent était réel et qui était la personne qui se cachait derrière tout cela.

Il replongea naturellement dans son enfance.

« Où... Où suis-je ? »

L'obscurité envahissait chaque recoin du lieu inconnu où il se tenait.

Aucune lumière ne filtrait les ombres insondables qui l'entouraient pourtant il y voyait comme en plein jour.

Un pas après l'autre, il s'engagea dans la pénombre de son rêve. Car il savait que c'était un rêve. Il en faisait assez souvent depuis son plus jeune âge. Qu'ils soient prémonitoires ou non...

Il pensait que c'était un rêve, sa grand-mère lui avait dit qu'il n'en était rien et les marques sur ses mains en étaient aussi la preuve.

Pendant si longtemps, il avait cru que c'était un rêve.

Cela commençait toujours de la même façon : l'incompréhension, le noir total.

Subaru n'avait jamais de réponses à ses questions…

Il était indécis et perdu comme à chaque fois.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir toujours ce froid, cette solitude, cette peur d'être seul sans personne à qui parler, avec qui partager cette errance...

« Suis-je condamner à rester solitaire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours? »

« Ne pourrais-je jamais vivre une vie normale? »

« Suis-je condamner à devenir l'héritier des Sumeragi et à être exorciste ? »

« Vais-je toute ma vie ressentir la souffrance et la douleur des gens comme si elle était mienne ? »

Subaru fit encore quelques pas au hasard et décida d'aller vers la gauche.

Soudain, l'atmosphère et le décor commencèrent à changer. L'obscurité sembla onduler, une odeur de fleurs monta aux narines du jeune homme, tandis que des pétales d'un rose crémeux s'envolaient dans les airs au gré du vent...

Un immense cerisier apparut devant ses yeux ébahis. Il était toujours aussi majestueux et aussi... troublant. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que cet arbre se présentait à son regard dans un rêve.

Et à chaque fois, il surgissait de nulle part, envahissant l'espace, imposant sa présence.

« Tu aimes les fleurs de cerisier? »

Subaru sursauta au son de la voix.

Le jeune homme mystérieux était de nouveau là.

C'était sa troisième apparition au pied de ce cerisier en fleurs. Mais qui était-il à la fin ?!

Et comme à chaque fois, le même dialogue s'engageait, et il répondait inévitablement

Il savait maintenant qui était cette personne.

Si seulement, il l'avait su à ce moment là.

L'éternel dialogue qu'il avait vécu mille fois en rêve lui revint facilement en mémoire.

« Oui » fut sa réponse.

Il adorait les cerisiers. Comme il était bête d'avoir répondu ça, mais il était si jeune à l'époque, rien qu'un enfant !

Le mystérieux jeune homme reprit après un sourire.

« Sais-tu que des hommes sont enterrés au pied de cet arbre ? »

« Enterrés ? » demanda innocemment l'enfant quelque peu horrifié.

« C'est grâce à eux que le cerisier refleurit chaque année. »

De sa main fine et pâle, il lui montra quelques jolies fleurs.

« Regarde comme ses fleurs sont blanches... Elles sont aussi blanches... que la neige. Sais-tu pourquoi les fleurs de cerisier sont parfois légèrement rosées ? »

Il se rappelait cette question et celle qui suivit…

« Parce que l'arbre se nourrit du sang de ces hommes. »

Des larmes au coin des yeux, le petit Subaru pleura.

« Est-ce qu'ils souffrent ? » demanda le jeune Subaru en pensant à ses pauvres cadavres.

Le jeune homme sembla surpris, mais il continua à sourire.

« Si l'on se rencontrait à nouveau un jour... »

Subaru n'entendait jamais la phrase que lui murmurait cet homme à son oreille.

Le bruissement des branches et du vent masquait tout les paroles de l'inconnu.

La scène de son enfance, mille fois vécue en rêve continuait.

« Excuse-moi mais je ne t'ai pas bien entendu à cause du vent. »

« C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, je te laisserai partir. »

Le mystérieux jeune homme disparut sans un bruit, ne laissant derrière lui que la sensation de sa main chaude contre sa joue.

Il avait compris qui était à l'origine de ce rêve.

Il savait que c'était un fragment de sa mémoire d'enfant.

Tout cela Subaru l'avait bel et bien vécu.

Il se rappelait encore cette odeur de pétales de cerisier.

Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en alluma une.

Le temps était aussi maussade que son humeur.

Il ne tarderai pas à pleuvoir.

Il ne savait que faire.

Il se sentait perdu.

Une moitié de lui-même lui avait été brutalement arrachée sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Il avait refusé de comprendre, il n'avait pas compris, il avait fermé les yeux.

Sa grand-mère l'avait pourtant bien mis en garde.

Elle lui avait dit de se méfier du cerisier.

Mais qui aurait pu se douter que derrière le gentil vétérinaire Seishiro se cachait un redoutable tueur ?

Le nom maudit lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Pourquoi lui avait-il fait confiance ?

Parce que c'était dans sa nature se répondit-il à lui-même.

Il croyait toujours les gens.

Sa sœur disait souvent qu'il devrait plus se méfier et ne pas prendre les problèmes personnels des siens sur ses épaules comme il le faisait.

Il avait toujours agi de cette manière et il ignorait qu'on puisse faire autrement.

Est-ce que s'il avait été moins innocent, sa sœur serait encore en vie ?

Sans aucun doute.

C'est lui qui aurait été tué ce fameux jour où il avait trouvé le cerisier.

Il avait été épargné pour son innocence, Seishiro avait espéré qu'il lui ferait éprouver des sentiments.

Il écrasa sa cigarette en ressassant le nom tant hait.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cette promesse ?

Pourquoi est-ce que lui, Subaru, était devenu la proie de cerisier ?

Et ces marques qu'ils portaient, est-ce qu'elles disparaîtraient un jour ?

Il portait toujours de gants noirs même quand il dormait pour les cacher.

Sa grand-mère lui avait demandé de ne jamais les retirer.

Il lui avait obéi mais cela n'avait rien changé à la vérité.

Alors que la pluie commençait à tomber, il se décida à partir.

Il ne pouvait plus rien pour sa sœur.

Subaru se sentait si impuissant.

Sa grand-mère avait essayé de le faire sortir de sa léthargie.

Elle lui avait même proposé de revenir à leur maison familiale mais il avait refusé.

Il n'avait pas envie de connaître sa sollicitude.

Il avait besoin de temps.

Il n'oublierai jamais sa sœur, il en était sûr.

Son souvenir demeurerait toujours en lui.

Il devait aller de l'avant, non seulement pour lui mais aussi pour elle.

Tel qu'il la connaissait, elle n'aurait pas aimé le voir ainsi.

Il se mit à haïr de toutes se forces le Sakurazukamori, celui qui avait fait basculer sa vie dans un tel cauchemar.

Puisqu'il lui avait ôté ce qu'il avait de plus cher, il passerait sa vie à le pourchasser, à le traquer.

Il ne serait plus la proie du cerisier mais il se transformerait en un chasseur impitoyable.

Sa sœur serait ainsi vengée.

Le jeune homme au cœur pur qui avait éprouvé tant de compassion pour les autres êtres humains et les animaux s'endurcit.

Il se forgea une carapace pour se protéger des sentiments extérieurs, des pensées et de la douleur des autres.

Sa sœur, Hokuto, lui avait dit qu'il était trop gentil et sensible.

Il le savait, et cela lui jouait de mauvais tours.

Subaru se soumit à un entraînement quotidien.

Chaque jour, il courrait, il faisait des haltères et d'autres sports.

Puis il allait prier les esprits sous la cascade, puis il s'entraînait à maîtriser des sorts de plus en plus complexes.

Sans relâche, sans s'accorder un moment de répit, il se voyait combattre son ennemi.

Seishiro emplissait ses pensées sans qu'il s'en rende compte…

Il ne pensait qu'à lui.

Il imaginait avec quelle délectation il le tuerait.

Subaru vengerait alors Hokuto.

Il ne pensait qu'à ça.

Toute sa vie se mit à tourner autour de ce désir de vengeance qui lui brûlait les entrailles et qui des fois le rendait fou.

Cela faisait plus d'une année qu'il s'était entraîné.

Entre temps son corps avait grandi et s'était musclé.

Il n'était plus le frêle adolescent de naguère.

C'était un homme qui fumait en dépit de tout.

Il alla voir sa grand-mère pour lui faire ses adieux.

Subaru allait se venger et ne pensait jamais la revoir.

Elle ne le retint pas, c'était inutile.

Elle pleura pour lui, pour ce jeune homme innocent et si pur, qui était mort en même temps que sa petite fille, Hokuto.

Subaru partit à Tokyo.

Il savait que sa destinée était là-bas.

Alors qu'il était dans le Shinkensen, il décida de ne pas suivre son plan initial, à savoir aller affronter dès son arrivée à la capitale, son ennemi de toujours.

Il s'arrêta à Yokohama, le port de Tokyo.

Proche de la ville, ce n'était pas Tokyo.

Il se décida à marcher dans la ville sans but.

Malgré tout ses désirs de vengeance, il se sentait parfois indécis.

Avait-il fait le bon choix ?

Est-ce que la mort de son ennemi le rendrait plus heureux ?

Est-ce qu'il serait de nouveau en paix après ça ?

Il n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un, même ne serait-ce que la plus petite fourmi.

Quelle serait alors sa réaction quand il tuerait un homme ?

Et pas n'importe lequel !

Comment Seishiro pouvait-il donc tuer sans le moindre état d'âme ?

Cela dépassait son entendement.

Cet homme qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait pris à apprécier, et même à aimer…

Le mot était dur à dire.

Car il était le responsable de la mort de sa sœur.

Hokuto n'avait pas eu peur.

Elle l'avait affronté.

Elle avait décidé de se sacrifier à sa place.

Elle refusait de perdre son frère.

Le temps de la promesse était venu, le Sakurazukamori n'abandonnait jamais sa proie.

Le ciel se couvrit.

Le temps était comme son humeur…

Les gens rentraient en courant se réfugier chez eux.

Ensemble, ils se précipitaient pour se retrouver ensemble et se réchauffer.

Alors que le froid le gagnait, Subaru aperçut un jeune homme devant lui.

C'était un jeune asiatique, il devait avoir la vingtaine.

Il était cloué sur sa chaise roulante.

Le fauteuil refusait d'avancer car l'une des roues s'était prise dans du papier journal mouillé.

Il essayait de se dégageait mais la lourdeur du fauteuil l'en empêcha.

Subaru s'avança et prit le fauteuil par l'arrière.

Il amena le jeune homme à l'abri.

Ce dernier lui sourit.

« Je vous invite à prendre un bon café pour vous réchauffer ! » proposa t-il avec une spontanéité et une joie qui lui rappelèrent la sienne, comme un écho de ce qu'il avait été autrefois.

Subaru accepta d'un signe de tête.

Ils se dirigèrent dans un café où la tenancière leur offrit des serviettes pour se sécher.

Ils s'assirent face à face dans le café, rempli de monde qui comme eux, voulaient se protéger de la pluie.

L'endroit était plein de vie.

Cela faisait si longtemps que Subaru n'avait pas fréquenté autant de monde.

Ils commandèrent.

La serveuse revint avec un café pour Subaru et un chocolat pour l'handicapé.

« Je vous remercie encore… » déclara d'une voix douce le jeune homme.

Subaru hocha la tête.

Depuis l'accident, il hésitait à parler.

Il savait qu'une certaine amertume se percevait dans ses paroles et qu'elle pouvait blesser les gens.

Une partie de lui était morte à jamais.

Le jeune homme l'observa un instant.

« Je m'appelle Akira, Akira Nemureta et vous ? » demanda t-il.

« Subaru. Subaru Sumeragi. » répondit-il.

L'enthousiasme du jeune homme arracha un faible sourire au maître du yin et du yang.

« Vous semblez bien triste. Je dirais même que je lis la mort dans vos yeux. Vous êtes mort de l'intérieur et vous n'attendez plus rien de la vie. D'ailleurs, vous ne pensez pas revenir vivant du voyage que vous entreprenez… » déclara tristement Akira.

Subaru leva les yeux surpris.

Son vis à vis semblait avoir lu dans son âme aussi facilement que s'il s'était agi d'un livre ouvert.

« Comment… » demanda Subaru ne prenant pas la peine de terminer sa phrase.

Cela ne sembla pas déranger outre mesure l'handicapé aux yeux très noirs et aux cheveux courts et raides.

« J'ai quelques dons pour lire dans les gens. Ils ne sont pas de la même nature que les vôtres. Je sais lire dans les yeux, qui sont la fenêtre de notre âme. Les vôtres m'ont parus si tristes que j'ai voulu en savoir plus… » déclara avec une gentillesse apparente Akira.

Subaru ne lui demanda pas comment il savait pour ses pouvoirs, c'était inutile.

Si le jeune homme n'avait pas été si absorbé par ses réflexions intérieures, il aurait lui aussi remarqué qu'Akira détenait des pouvoirs.

Maintenant, cela lui apparaissait clairement.

De plus, il savait que le jeune homme avait raison et qu'il avait deviné ses motivations profondes.

Akira lui saisit ses mains gantées.

Il lui offrait son amitié sans réserve par ce simple geste.

Subaru lui sourit.

Il existait des gens bien dans ce monde.

Lui qui avait dévoué sa vie aux problèmes des autres, il savait qu'il aimait les autres autant que ce jeune homme.

Akira lui apparut comme un reflet de ce qu'il avait été.

Il éprouva le besoin de lui parler.

« J'étais comme vous auparavant… » commença le jeune homme en sortant une cigarette pour l'allumer. « Aussi innocent et aussi désireux d'aider le monde. J'ai l'impression de me trouver face à un miroir. »

« Que s'est-il pass ? Pourquoi votre regard a perdu toute trace de vie ? »

« J'avais une sœur, Hokuto. Elle est morte par ma faute. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher sa mort… » déclara t-il d'une voix sourde.

Subaru sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Akira lui tendit une boîte de kleenex qu'il utilisa aussitôt.

« Vous vous rendez responsable de sa mort ? Je suis sûr que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Comment cela s'est-il pass ? Dites-moi tout, cela vous fera du bien de parler à un inconnu. Parfois, on peut dire plus de choses à une personne étrangère qui ne vous connaît pas et qui ne vous jugera pas qu'à ses proches… »

Subaru hocha la tête.

« C'est à cause de Seishiro. »

Prononcer son nom lui fit mal, cela fit ressurgir ses souvenirs à la surface.

Il souffrait tant.

« C'est un vétérinaire, enfin c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire… En vérité, c'est un tueur… Je le hais plus que tout au monde, je souhaite sa mort… »

Parler lui fit du bien.

« Seishiro était mon ami, il se disait même amoureux de moi. Hokuto ne cessait de vouloir nous rapprocher. Elle ne voulait que mon bonheur… J'étais heureux. Nous avons passé une année tous les trois, une année merveilleuse. Je pensais le connaître, je croyais que c'était un homme bon… »

Il prononça ces derniers mots avec amertume.

« Si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, Hokuto serait encore en vie aujourd'hui. »

Akira écoutait avec attention.

« Pourquoi l'a t-il tu ? »

« Hokuto a décidé de se sacrifier à ma place. J'étais persuadé que Seishiro était un homme bon et gentil, qu'il ne voulait que mon bien. Je me suis aveuglé. Je lui ai prêté des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas, c'est ce que je voulais qu'il soit… Tout cela était faux, il m'a trompé. Je suis sa victime. Je le serais jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous meure… »

Akira l'observa avec attention, Subaru était devenu désespéré.

Il n'attendait plus rien de la vie.

Seule la mort de son ennemi de ses propres mains l'apaiseraient, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il décida d'en savoir plus et de pousser son jeune ami à s'interroger sur sa quête et ses motivations.

« Vous avez décidé de la venger et de vous venger vous-même, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, cela me semble évident ! » s'écria le brun.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Chaque personne réagit différemment envers ce genre d'événements. » affirma le jeune homme. « Je n'en veux plus à la personne qui m'a rendu paralysée. Les choses ne pourront pas revenir en arrière. Le tuer ne ramènera pas votre sœur. En avez-vous conscience ? »

Le Suméragi le savait au fond de lui-même mais il refusait de se l'avouer.

Akira lui fit brutalement prendre conscience de la stérilité de son objectif.

« Il ne mérite pas de vivre… » affirma t-il dans un souffle.

Subaru pensait à toutes les victimes innocentes du Sakurazukamori, à tous ces corps enterrés sous les racines du cerisier et à bien d'autres encore.

« D'après ce que vous dites, c'est en effet, ce qu'il mérite… Mais êtes-vous sûr de vouloir le faire vous-même ? »

« Qui d'autre pourrait le faire ? » rétorqua le brun. « Sa puissance est telle qu'il faut un adversaire entraîné pour le combattre. Nous sommes les faces inverses d'une pièce. Il y a le côté pile et le côté face, nous sommes des adversaires. Nous sommes nés pour nous battre. Ma famille s'est toujours opposée à la sienne… »

Akira approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Cet aveu lui faisait comprendre bien des choses, des sentiments que Subaru n'avait pas dit.

Avec sa franchise coutumière, il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de lui poser la question directement.

« Qu'éprouvez-vous pour lui ? » demanda l'handicapé.

« De la haine ! » rétorqua immédiatement et spontanément le brun.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi et cela était sorti tout de suite.

Akira sourit doucement.

« C'est tout ? » insista t-il.

Subaru le regarda interloqué.

Comment avait-il deviné que cette haine n'était pas le seul sentiment envers son ennemi ?

Ils avaient vécu pendant une année entière ensemble, en se fréquentant.

Seishiro l'avait aidé à de maintes reprises, il l'avait aidé, soutenu…

Hokuto avait tout fait pour les mettre ensemble.

Il en avait éprouvé de la gêne mais au fond de lui-même, il savait ce qu'il en était : ce qu'il éprouvait pour Seishiro, même maintenant, ce n'était pas de la haine.

C'était un tout autre sentiment, qu'il refusait de s'avouer.

Pas après ce que son ennemi avait fait à sa sœur.

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Il prit alors une autre décision.

Secrètement, son vœu le plus cher changea.

Akira lui saisit ses mains.

« Bon courage. » lui souffla t-il à l'oreille. « Vous en aurez besoin. J'espère que vous finirez par trouver la paix à laquelle vous aspirez tant. »

Il prit une inspiration et continua.

« Sachez cependant que votre sœur n'est pas morte par votre faute, elle a choisi librement son destin. Elle vous aimait plus que tout et ne souhaitait que votre bonheur. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de vous perdre. Vous devez vivre pour elle mais aussi pour vous… »

« Merci pour ses paroles et de m'avoir écouté. » répondit Subaru. « Parler avec vous m'a beaucoup aidé, j'ai bien réfléchi. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Je vous souhaite aussi bonne chance et de trouver le bonheur que vous méritez. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, Subaru s'en alla alors que la pluie continuait à tomber dans la ville.

Il alluma une cigarette une fois dehors et observa le ciel.

Peu lui importait la pluie, il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Sa résolution ne faiblirait pas.

Subaru continuerait à pourchasser l'autre côté de la pièce même si cela devait lui prendre la vie entière.

Il n'avait pas d'autre but ni d'autre désir.

Alors qu'il marchait dans la rue.

Il sentit alors sa présence.

Il savait bien qu'il était encore en vie mais cela lui fit quand même un choc.

Un homme en noir vêtu d'un long manteau de la même couleur avec des lunettes de soleil l'observait en haut d'un immeuble.

Subaru le reconnut tout de suite.

Il ouvrit ses mains et forma un kekkai.

Il ne tenait pas à blesser les gens, c'était son conflit personne, les autres n'avaient pas à s'en mêler.

Seishiro sourit et descendit de son immeuble.

Il s'approcha de Subaru et lui enleva sa cigarette.

Il la porta alors à sa bouche pour en tirer une fumée sans que le jeune homme marque la surprise.

« Tu t'es mis à fumer Subaru kun ? » interrogea t-il de sa voix grave. « Tu sais bien que c'est mauvais pour la sant »

Subaru s'éloigna d'un bond en arrière et commença à sortir ses shikis en papier marqué d'un pentagone.

Il les lança autour de son adversaire.

Ensuite, avec quelques gestes, il lança son incantation que Seishiro contra en faisant un autre signe avec la cigarette.

Il est fort, pensa le jeune homme.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Il ne le laisserait pas faire.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer encore un sort, Seishiro s'approcha et le cloua avec son corps sur le mur d'un immeuble. Il le maintenait avec une seule main.

Il avait toujours son sourire narquois, un sourire que Subaru aurait bien voulu effacer.

Encore une fois, il s'était fait piéger et s'était laissé prendre.

« Tu n'es pas de taille Subaru kun… » murmura t-il à son oreille en la mordillant légèrement.

Le brun se libéra brusquement.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! » déclara Subaru avec férocité et passion.

Seul le rire de son adversaire lui répondit.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça… » répondit-il tranquillement. « Ce sera pour une autre fois. »

Seishiro s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il était venu au grand dépit de Subaru.

Il aurait dû se douter que Seishiro profiterait de ses faiblesses même s'il avait pensé être plus fort.

Qu'à ne cela tienne, la prochaine rencontre ne se passerait pas ainsi.

Subaru se le jura.

Il avait pris sa décision.

Il n'avait plus de joie dans sa vie, il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : qu'elle s'achève.

Et qui mieux que Seishiro, l'homme qu'il aimait encore et toujours malgré tout, était le plus indiqué pour le faire ?

Personne…

FIN


End file.
